


No falling in love

by IHU0904



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHU0904/pseuds/IHU0904
Summary: -What are the rules? Hyukjae asked, eager.Donghae thought for an instant and said:-No feeling.Hyukjae outbid.-No outs together.Donghae smiled, getting closer to Hyukjae.-No jealousy.Hyukjae smiled even bigger, a few inches to Donghae’s mouth.-And most importantly, not falling in love.
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 9





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone ! So, here's my first fanfiction in english ! Hope you'll enjoy ! I must say english isn't my first language so please be nice :) anyway I hope you'll like it!

Chapter 1 : The beginning

Lee Hyukjae was bored. Mostly because ancient Korean class was boring, but especially because his life was boring. He needed something new. He needed change. 

-Hey, Hyuk!

Hyukjae turned his face to look at his best friend. 

-Yes?  
-Where’s your table companion?  
-I Have no idea... He must be late, as usual. 

His best friend, Jongwoon, giggled. His left table companion, a weird genius named Kyuhyun whispered to both of them.

-Yesterday he said he’ll try to be on time. Guess we can say it is a lost cause. 

Hyukjae smile and looked through the window his high school’s yard, which was way more interesting than his weird teacher. He suddenly saw a brown-haired boy running as his life was depending on it. He smiled when he recognized classmate. They weren’t friends, and they barely talked outside their ancient Korean classes. However, during those, they usually had a good laugh on their teacher’s eccentricities. He saw the young man bow his head as a sign of respect to the concierge of the school and run again, probably to get in class as fast as possible. Exactly fifty-two seconds later (yes, he counted), Hyukjae heard a knock on the door. 

-Come in!

The brunette appeared, breathless and completely panicked. 

-I’m sorry Sir, I’m late.  
-I can see that. Do you have an excuse? 

Donghae looked at their teacher and said innocently: Hum, I didn’t hear my alarm.

-Alright, then, I guess you don’t mind staying one more hour tonight.  
-What? But, Sir-  
-Shut it, or you won’t be staying one hour, but two. 

Satisfied, their teacher moved his head, instructing Donghae to go sit at his usual spot. The brunette didn’t say a word and sat in silence while Hyukjae was trying not to laugh. 

-So Donghae, how would you describe your attempt at being on time today? Kyuhyun said in a laugh. 

-Oh, shut up! Donghae said while trying to catch his breath.   
Kyuhyun giggled. He was an arrogant young man, always making fun of his best friend-Donghae-. His favorite activity was trying to solve equations instead of listening to his teachers. He didn’t need it anyway, his IQ being above the average. Hyukjae noticed that no one was listening, except a few girls on the front row who were probably madly in love with the young teacher, a certain Kim Ryeowook. 

-What did I miss? 

Hyukjae looked at Donghae who was trying to catch up. He was always late, but, was also a model student. 

-Nothing interesting...

Donghae giggled. However, since he was in luck today, their teacher noticed the brunette laughing in his hands. 

-Mister Lee! You were late, and now you are laughing in my class? Am I a joke to you?

Donghae’s face turned ashen gray. 

-I’m sorry Sir, I was talking to Donghae.

Mister Kim raised his eyebrows, surprised. Hyukjae was a discreet student, spending his time looking through the window, which was a problem for his marks, but not for his behavior. 

-Alright. I guess you’ll have to stay one more hour tonight to, then. 

Hyukjae nodded. Donghae waited for the teacher to go back to his explanations to throw a little paper to his companion. Hyukjae took it and read it, trying to hide it from their teacher.

“why did you do that?”

Hyukjae took his pen and answered on the back of the paper.

“You were already staying one hour, now you’ll have company”. 

Donghae read the answer and smiled, grateful. He put the paper in his pencil case and started daydreaming. The bell rang forty minutes later, relieving every student.   
Hyukjae stretched his arms et turned to look at his best friend. Jongwoon was asleep on his table, head in his arms. Hyukjae shacked him a little to wake him up. He got a groan as an answer.

-Come on Jong, get up, I need to have some fresh air. 

Jongwoon groaned again but stood up and followed his friend, his head in the clouds. They sat on a bench and enjoyed the sun. It was rare in December to get a little bit of sun, so they tried to enjoy it as much as possible when it came. The heat relaxed them. However, it was very cold outside, so they decided to come back inside pretty quickly.   
The day went by on a very simple rhythm: Hyukjae was looking through the window, tried to focus (without success) on his different teachers and went outside at each break. At five in the afternoon, the whole class was dismissed, except Hyukjae and Donghae who had to stay one more hour. Hyukjae vaguely regretted his previous actions, but considered it was to save his classmate. He saw him seated by the window and went next to him. Their teacher sat in front of them, on the table.

-So, since you’re both here, I had an excellent idea for you both. 

They were expecting the worse from their teacher. It was now common knowledge that he was hell of a weirdo and, to be honest, a bit creepy. 

-I read a play a few days, you probably know it: Romeo and Juliet. 

Of course, they knew that play, it was one of the most, if not the most famous play of all times. Donghae was closely paying attention, his fear level increasing each second. 

-I’d like you to perform one scene of the play. 

Hyukjae and Donghae were all ears. 

-I want you to perform the kiss scene. 

No reaction. Complete silence. Hyukjae swallowed hard his saliva and turned his head to his classmate. He could have laughed of his face (eyes and mouth forming a perfect ‘o’), if this was a comical situation, but all he wanted to do was hide six feet underground. His teacher’s reputation was accurate: he was a creepy weirdo and a pervert. 

-But Sir, we barely know each other, I don’t know-

Mister Kim moved his hand as if he was trying to push a fly.

-Nonsense young man, it’ll even be easier. Anyway, you don’t have the choice. Here are two copies of the scene. I want you to be ready to perform tomorrow morning. 

-What? Donghae yelped. We won’t have time Sir!  
-Well, you’d better get on it then. Have a good evening, and don’t be late, otherwise you’ll have to perform in front of the whole classroom. 

He took his bag and, without another word, left. Hyukjae and Donghae looked at each other trying to figure out how the hell they will be ready for the next morning. 

-So... I’m alone tonight... you can come at my place. I guess we will have to work on it for a few hours... Donghae said in an awkward voice. 

Hyukjae nodded and send a quick text to his brother.  
“To: Sungmin   
Min, I have to stay at Jong’s, we have some work to do... I’ll be home pretty late, can you tell mom, please?”

Then, Hyukjae sent a text to his best friend, just to be sure he’ll have his back in case someone would ask him if Hyukjae was with him.

“To: Jongy  
I said I’d be at yours tonight. I have a little issue. No big deal, I’ll tell you tomorrow”

Hyukjae locked his phone and followed Donghae who was already heading home. They didn’t talk while they were walking. Once at Donghae’s, the brunette offered Hyukjae something to eat or drink.

-I’m good, thanks. I think we should work on it right, sooner the better. 

Donghae nodded. They went upstairs in the brown-haired man’s bedroom. They started practicing, but they were always skipping the kiss: they said their lines, then waited a few seconds, then kept on saying their lines. People would say they were embarrassed, or that kissing another boy was an issue, but it truly wasn’t. The only problem was that they weren’t comfortable kissing each other on a duty, as serious as they were.   
However, as time went by, they had no choice: they had to kiss each other to consider their work done. They tried several times to literally stick their lips together, but every time they were exploding in laughing. 

-I think it is because we don’t know each other enough, Hyukjae said, trying to calm his laugh.

They were laying on the brunette’s bed, side by side, facing each other. 

-You think?   
-Okay, I have an idea: we should ask things about each other. We would know more about us and then, we can try again. 

After a little moment of thinking, Donghae nodded. He asked Hyukjae what his favorite dessert was, who said it was strawberries. They kept on doing this, until Hyukjae asked an embarrassing question, without any filter:   
-Have you ever had sex? 

Donghae blushed but answered honestly.

-No... Have you?   
-Me either. 

They looked at each other for a while, before Donghae said:

-It is frustrating.  
-What do you mean? Hyukjae said, curious.   
-Well, I am seventeen, without a girlfriend or any sexual experience. Honestly, I am frustrated. 

Hyukjae agreed, except for one thing. 

-To be honest, I don’t want a girlfriend.   
-Why not?   
-I don’t like this type of relationship. I had a few girlfriends and the result was always the same: they were needy and jealous for no reason. No, being in a relationship isn’t for me right now. 

Donghae thought for a while before saying low:

-So, if you want a relationship, it would a casual one? Just for sex? 

Hyukjae smiled maliciously. 

-Exactly. No strings attached, just pleasure and fun. 

Donghae didn’t know what to think about it. He always wanted a girlfriend, but if it was the way Hyukjae said, he wasn’t so sure anymore. 

-Are you gay? 

Hyukjae looked at him, being nonchalant.

-I think both.   
-And if you had a casual relationship, you would want it to be with a woman or a man? 

The red head looked at the ceiling for a few moments before looking at Donghae more intensely.

-I don’t care as long as I can enjoy it as much as I can.

-I’d like to do that too, Donghae said in a murmur.   
-Donghae... are you gay? 

The brunette shrugged.

-I don’t know...

Hyukjae looked at Donghae and said:  
-We can try... Together...

Donghae smiled with envy and desire.

-Alright.

They looked at each other, trying to figure out what would be the consequences of this choice. Their bodies were close to each other and they could feel their heat. How long did they stay like this? They had no idea, but they wanted to keep going and at some point, touch and feel each other. 

-What are the rules? Hyukjae asked, eager. 

Donghae thought for an instant and said:  
-No feeling.

Hyukjae outbid.  
-No outs together.

Donghae smiled, getting closer to Hyukjae.   
-No jealousy.

Hyukjae smiled even bigger, a few inches to Donghae’s mouth.   
-And most importantly, not falling in love.

They kissed. There were no feelings. Only pleasure, satisfaction and relaxation. It felt so good to finally kiss and be kissed. Donghae felt like he was drowning or fainting and Hyukjae felt like he was burning. Donghae’s lips were absolutely delicious. They both needed to feel more, to enjoy more, to have more touch. It was a little bit desperate to do such a thing at seventeen, but honestly who didn’t? They were young and needy. The only thing they had in mind was sex, thanks to their hormones.   
Both never had sex, nor sexual “touches” from someone else, but God they wanted to so badly right now. Desire was rushing in their veins while they were kissing. 

-What if one of us falls in love? Donghae asked, catching his breath between kisses.

Hyukjae smiled and said:

-We stop immediately. 

Donghae smiled back and kissed Hyukjae again.


	2. I'll be there

“It’s so good to kiss him...” Donghae thought. It was probably because he never kissed anyone, so it’d be good, whoever he was kissing. But he had to admit that Hyukjae’s tongue wrapping around his was nothing but intoxicating. 

Hyukjae was feeling himself drowning. Even if having a girlfriend was nothing more than a pain in the ass, kissing was definitely not. And, God, Donghae’s kisses were so good, he was literally losing his mind. He strengthened his hand on Donghae’s back and instinctively put one of his legs between Donghae’s. The latter back off a little, out of breath and stared intensely at his partner. Hyukjae opened his eyes, a teasing smile on his face. He slowly opened his mouth and sensually licked the brunette’s lips. Shivering, Donghae responded immediately, and went to play with the elder’s tongue. It was so different to share an open kiss, the hotness of their pink muscle contrasting with the air of the bedroom. 

Impatient, Donghae took off Hyukjae’s shirt and savagely kissed him. He wanted him so much. Slowly, he kissed Hyukjae’s mouth, then his neck and finally his torso, which was oh, so perfect. When the elder moaned a little, already feeling on cloud nine, his phone rang on the nightstand. They immediately stopped and stared at each other. Hyukjae took his phone and answered, still looking at Donghae, full of desire. 

“Y-yes?”  
“Hyukkie? It’s Sungmin!” 

Hyukjae swallowed hard when he saw the younger kissing his torso, meticulously. He was licking, sucking, biting the soft skin under him, sending shivers down Hyukjae’s spine, making him moan even harder. Donghae smile victoriously and kept on going, still looking in Hyukjae’s eyes. 

“Yes?” Hyukjae said in a hush. 

A silence followed his answer. He could swear he would hang up if it wasn’t for his brother.

“Hyukjae, are you okay? Are you running?”

Hyukjae slowly wiped the sweat on his forehead. 

“Y-yes... I’m with Jongwoon... We’re... We’re exercising...”

Only Donghae’s little moans could be heard. It was terrible to be in such a situation, but in the same time it was damn too exciting. 

“Exercising? But Jongwoon hates it... Hyuk, are you okay?” His brother said, worried and doubtful. 

Hyukjae wanted to slam himself but his hand had decided otherwise, finding her way in Donghae’s hair. Proud of himself, Donghae took good care of the redhead’s lower abdomen, just above his belt. He slightly glanced at Hyukjae’s crotch and smiled, happy to be the reason of the prominent bump. 

“Y-yes but... He holds my... Oh God!”  
“Hyukjae, you sure you’re okay?” 

Hyukjae closed his eyes and took a big breath. 

“Yes, I’m perfectly fine, Jongwoon is holding my feet and I’m exercising. Abs, you know.”  
“Oh alright. Anyway, you should come home as soon as possible, Mom is home, and she seems upset.” Sungmin said. 

Hyukjae’s excitation left his body at his brother’s words. His mother upset was equal to a nightmare. She wasn’t violent, but when she was yelling, Hyukjae didn’t like it at all. He was a good kid and being yelled at wasn’t his favorite activity. Ironically, she was incredibly sweet when she wasn’t upset. 

Hyukjae sighed. “Alright, I’ll be home quick. Thanks for telling me.”

He hanged up and straightened a bit, pulling Donghae with him. He kissed him, a hand on the brunette’s butt, while his other hand was having fun under his shirt. 

“I can see you like to play...” Hyukjae whispered, close to the brunette. 

The latter smiled, caressing the elder’s lower back. 

“Well, I enjoy hearing you moan...” he approached his mouth to Hyukjae’s ear and said “We can play more, if you want...” a finger on his torso.

Hyukjae smiled but moved a little to get up. Donghae quickly followed and gave Hyukjae his shirt. The latter thanked him. 

“I have to go...”

Donghae smiled, “Yeah, I heard...”.

“Give me your number?” Hyukjae said, giving his phone to the brunette. 

“Why?”

“Well, if one of us wants something, sex related, we call each other” Hyukjae said, teasing. 

Donghae bit his lips, already planning to call Hyukjae much more than needed. He took the phone and taped his phone number. He then called his own phone to have Hyukjae’s. 

“So, if tomorrow I want, for instance, a blowjob, I text you?”

Hyukjae smirked and slowly kissed the brunette’s neck. 

“Exactly...”

“Okay...” Donghae answered, in a moan. 

“Of course, we keep this ‘thing’ between us...” 

Donghae was dumbfounded and answered, blasé: “I wasn’t going to brag about it you know...”

They smiled at each other, and Hyukjae left the bedroom, followed by Donghae. In front of the door, Donghae put one hand on Hyukjae’s butt and slightly brushed his lips against the redhead’s. Hungry; Hyukjae’s took Donghae’s head in his hands and properly kissed him. After that, he left. 

Donghae went back in his bedroom and laid on his bed. He didn’t know what to think about this whole “friends with benefits thing”, but he knew for sure he didn’t want to stop it. He wanted to enjoy as much as Hyukjae could give him. He vaguely wondered if he wasn’t already in love with Hyukjae (because Donghae was too emotional for his own sake) but he was already falling asleep, too tired to try to answer his question. After all, he didn’t know Hyukjae that much, so he definitely wasn’t in love.   
Suddenly, he heard the bell of his house ring. 

“Oh, come on!” He yelled. 

He was mumbling insults when he opened the door.

“What?” He shouted. 

“Well, hello to you too Donghae.”

He was dumfounded. What was his sister doing here? 

“Taeyeon? What are you doing here suddenly?” He said, surprised. 

With a smirk, she pushed him to come inside. 

“I took some time off, and I thought I should see you!”

Donghae was skeptical, it was weird for his sister to come back in Korea without any reason, while she was a student in the US. 

“Noona... Did something happen in New York?”

Taeyeon put her bags in the entrance and turned around and stared at her brother, suspicious.

“Do I need a reason to come back home to my brother?”

“No...” Donghae stuttered. 

Taeyeon smiled brightly and opened her arms. 

“Come on, baby bro, give me a hug!”

The brunette smiled widely and hugged his sister. He missed her so much. They were very closed and he was sad to don’t see her as much as he’d want to. But now she was here and he was happy about it. 

“Noona, mom’s not here, she’s in China for her work.” Donghae said in a small voice, almost ashamed.

“She left you alone?”

Donghae was dumbfounded by the obvious question.

“Well, yes? I’m a big boy you know!” He said, proud. 

Taeyeon sighed and hugged him even tighter. 

“She left you alone ten days from Christmas! She really is a pain!”

“Yah, I don’t mind I prefer being alone anyway!” 

Taeyeon released her brother and went to the kitchen. She started preparing ramyun when she said, “you’re done with your homework right?”

Donghae was about to say yes when he remembered Hyukjae and him forgot something. He yelped and went in his bedroom. He took his phone and sent a text to Hyukjae. 

“To: Hyukjae  
Hey! We forgot to finish to prepare our scene!”

He waited several minutes, nose on his phone for an answer but nothing came. He threw his phone on his pillow and sighed desperatly, knowing their teacher would be a nightmare the next morning. He stayed on his bed for an hour then left when his sister called him from downstairs. He came to her in the kitchen but froze in the entrance when he saw her sitting at the table, a letter from his school in his hands. His semester’s academic transcript had been sent. 

*** 

Hyukjae was happily walking. He wasn’t familiar with the neighborhood but thought that if he kept walking straight, he’d finally recognize a street. He was listening to music and was singing but his mind kept on coming back to one thought: Donghae. He wasn’t in love with him, of course. But he had to admit that Donghae knew how to use his body, even though he’d never had sex, his hot kisses proving this statement. Since he left Donghae’s house he couldn’t stop smiling. Finally, he was going to have fun with someone, and finally, finally, have sex. If he was alone, he would’ve jumped in the street of excitement. Yes, Hyukjae was in heaven. 

Suddenly, two young girls jumped on him. Hyukjae startled and turned around, a hand on his heart. 

“Jeez, girls! What are you doing here?” He said, still shaken.   
The two young girls were his sisters, Hyoyeon and Luna. They were twins but didn’t look alike at all. However, their smiles were exactly the same. 

“We wanted to go to the manga’s store and the best one is in the neighborhood. And Hyo’ wanted to buy dance stuff!” Luna said. 

Hyukjae nodded and put his arms around his sister’s shoulders. 

“So, how’s school?” He asked as a good big brother. 

Luna shrugged and sighed. Hyoyeon was about to say something but Luna discouraged her with one look. Hyukjae wasn’t dumb and figured something was going on.

“Come on Luna, tell me what’s going on!”

“She fought with someone!” Hyoyeon sang. 

“Yah!” her sister yelled, “you promised you wouldn’t tell anyone!”

Hyukjae laughed. Despite Luna and Hyoyeon being only fifteen years old they were hotheaded, and Luna was the worst. She didn’t hesitate to fight with someone. Hyoyeon was calmer, only reading Mangas and dancing. But every time her sister was in trouble, she’d have her back and wouldn’t hesitate to fight as well. 

“Hold on, is this why mom’s upset?” Hyukjae asked. 

Luna sighed and glanced at her sister. 

“No... The school still hasn’t called mom, but today our academic transcripts were sent...”

Hyukjae stopped walking and turned ashen grey. On his academic transcripts it was written that he spends his days daydreaming and that his marks weren’t good enough. And for Hyoyeon and Luna, they were screwed, especially Luna. Sungmin was the only one safe, since he was in college. 

“Damn...” Hyukjae whispered. 

Luna nodded and Hyoyeon said, as desperate as her siblings, “I know... Mom is going to kill us...”

“Do you think she will call Dad?” Luna asked in a small voice. 

“Nope. She refuses to speak with him since the divorce”. Hyukjae answered. 

The kept-on walking in silence. When it started snowing, Hyukjae said, “We should hurry girls, I don’t want to die under the snow!” 

He took his sisters hands and fastened the pace. They finally found a bus stop, and ten minutes later they were in front of their front door. He realized he wasn’t living to far from Donghae’s, which was a good thing and would probably make things easier. The redhead took a big gasp of air and opened the door. 

“Lee Hyukjae, Luna and Hyoyeon, come here, immediately!”

Hyukjae froze. He knew their mother would be upset, but not that much. He went to her, trembling of discomfort. His mother was sitting at the kitchen table, chin on her hands, three sheets of paper in front of her. He felt Luna tensed and heard her mumbling “Here it goes.”

“Sit down” Their mother barked. 

Sungmin was behind her, powerless. Hyukjae sat in the middle, his sisters next to him. 

“Okay, so who wants to go first?” she asked, ironically. 

Luna cleared her throats and said, discouraged, “Me...”

“Alright! ‘Luna spends her days arguing with her classmates, it is time to do something about it.’ Do you have an explanation?”

“Mom, I-“  
“Save it, I don’t want to hear anything. Now Hyukjae, ‘Hyukjae is to discreet in class and keeps on daydreaming. Some teachers complain they never heard the sound of his voice’, are you kidding me Hyukjae? Are you voiceless or what?”

Hyukjae was surprised. He was expecting his mother to be much more upset. 

“And finally, Hyoyeon ‘When Hyoyeon doesn’t speak about dance or manga, she’s daydreaming or fighting with her classmate’, is this a joke?”  
Hyoyeon burst in tears. Their mother saw red and yelled at her daughter for fifteen minutes. Hyukjae took this opportunity to leave the kitchen and lay on his bed. He was surfing on the internet when his phone rang. 

“From: Donghae  
Hey! We forgot to finish to prepare our scene!”

Hyukjae took his head in his hands. Their scene not ready was equal to their teacher not happy, so another bad mark or another detention, so mom very angry. Hyukjae sighed thinking about his mother’s anger. His took his phone and taped an answer. 

“To: Donghae  
We’ll improvise”

He put his phone on his nightstand and went back on his computer when his mobile rang again.

“From: Donghae  
It is impossible to improvise such a scene...”

Donghae was right. Even if the scene was pretty easy, there was still the problem of the kiss. But, not wanting to be pessimist, Hyukjae thought they already kissed, and they would be okay. 

“To: Donghae   
Don’t worry, we already kissed, it’ll be okay.”

“Hyukjae?”

The redhead startled and fell from the bed in shock. 

“Yah Sungmin! You’re crazy or what? You scared me!”

Sungmin, who could die of laughing gave his hand to his brother. 

“Sorry. So, tell me, what were you doing earlier? I know you weren’t with Jongwoon!”

Hyukjae coughed. He would never tell his brother that he was making out with another boy, who turned to be his “sex-friend”. 

“I... I was with a friend...”

“Oh, Hyukkie, you’re a terrible liar.” Sungmin said, skeptical. 

“No...” Hyukjae answered, uncomfortable. 

“Well, I’ll found out by myself then” Sungmin said with a smirk and left the bedroom. 

“We’ll see about that!” Hyukjae yelled at his brother. 

After taking a shower, and having dinner with his family, he took pajamas and laid in his bed, happy of how things turned out for him in just one day. He was about to sleep, when he had an idea. 

“To: Donghae  
Be at school at seven thirty tomorrow morning”

He got an answer pretty quickly. 

“From: Donghae  
Why?”

Hyukjae was dumbfounded. 

“To: Donghae   
Well, you know why...”

“From: Donghae  
I’ll be there”

Hyukjae smiled and fell sound asleep, happy. 

***

At seven twenty, Donghae was at their school, waiting for Hyukjae. Make out with Hyukjae early in the morning, right before class was definitely worth waking up early. He was freezing when he saw a redhead man walking to him. As soon as they were facing each other, Hyukjae took his arm and lead them through the hall. They arrived in the least busy bathroom, because too far from classrooms and entered one cabinet. Hyukjae pushed Donghae on the door and grab his butt. 

Not minding at all, Donghae giggled and said, his lips on Hyukjae’s neck, “well, someone’s needy...”

Hyukjae didn’t bother answering and gripped Donghae’s head to kiss him properly. Their tongues met and danced together, fighting for dominance. Hyukjae passed his hands into Donghae’s pants, and massaged his ass, strongly. Donghae was opening the redhead’s shirt with shaking hands, way too excited. He stroked his torso, drawing his abs. 

“You’re not wasting your time, huh?” Hyukjae said teasingly.

“Well, we don’t have much” Donghae answered, licking and sucking the redhead’s neck. 

“I don’t think we’ll have time to have sex you know...” the elder said, lost in the brown-haired man’s touches. 

Donghae smirked and said, opening the other’s pants, “No, but we have time for something else...”

Without waiting for an answer, he sneaked his hand into Hyukjae’s boxers and slowly moved his hand around the other’s member. Hyukjae could die of torture. His friend’s movement weren’t enough, and still his head was spinning around because of pleasure.   
Donghae slowly kissed Hyukjae’s neck, then his torso, still stroking the other’s erection. He spent several minutes on each nipple, wanting to hear his friend moan again and again. Then, he found himself face to face with his crotch. He smiled and took down his pants. Slowly, Donghae kissed the tip of Hyukjae’s member. He kept on only kissing, more and more excited by Hyukjae’s moans. 

“Come on Donghae, stop teasing!”

With these words, Donghae took his full length in his mouth. It was his first time and the sensation were quite strange. But his desire took over his second thoughts. He slowly started sucking the other’s cock, alternating with fast movements and slow, torturing ones. Hyukjae didn’t hold and kept on saying how good it was and much he wanted more. Donghae played with his tongues, and licked the tip of Hyukjae’s member, making him lose his mind. He gripped the younger’s hair and moved his hips, desperately trying to get more of Donghae’s mouth. 

“Please Donghae, I’m begging you, please...” He said, breathless. 

Donghae took back Hyukjae’s cock in his mouth and sucked him hard, not minding his gag reflex. He stroked Hyukjae’s thighs and his balls. With one last deep throat movement, Hyukjae came hard in Donghae’s mouth, his mind far on cloud nine.   
Surprised, Donghae spitted the cum in the toilets, not ready to swallow yet. 

“Fuck... It was so fucking good” Hyukjae said, dying of pleasure. 

“Hyukjae...” Donghae whispered, his crotch being incredibly painful. 

The redhead turned his head and noted his friend’s state. He slowly came behind Donghae. He opened his pants and took out his cock out of his boxers. Donghae gasped with this simple touch and leaned on Hyukjae, his head on his shoulders. The redhead sucked his neck, and slowly stroked Donghae’s member, on a slow pace, making the younger moan. Donghae turned his head and kissed Hyukjae hard, moving his hips in harmony with Hyukjae’s hand, who increased the pace. Hyukjae’s tongue around his, his hand stroking him got the better of him, and Donghae came hard in Hyukjae’s hand. 

People were right, sex pleasure was truly devastating. Donghae got goosebumps just thinking about having real, hard sex with Hyukjae. 

“Honestly, it’s hard to believe you’ve never done that with anyone, you’re damn good at it” Donghae said savoring his orgasm. 

Hyukjae smirked.

“I could say the same for you...”

Suddenly, the bell rang. They both startled and quickly dressed up. They got out of the cabinet, being careful no one was in the bathroom. They washed their hand and went to their classroom, smirking at each other. 

“It’s going to be a good day” both thought, completely forgetting about their play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :)! Next chapter soon! Thanks for all the kudos!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I currently have 7 chapters for this fanfiction so I may update pretty quickly ! :)


End file.
